A seat assembly, such as a vehicle seat assembly, often includes a headrest connected to the seat. It is desirable to be able to move a vehicle headrest between a variety of positions for occupant comfort and for enhanced driver visibility. The art includes a variety of headrest positioning mechanisms. However, the headrest typically remains extended above the seatback even when the seat is unoccupied.